


on/off

by lovexoright



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Park Jisung, Beta Zhong Chen Le, Donghyuck feels alone, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but dw it's not for long, im lazy sorry, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: all of donghyuck's friends are dating and he feels left out.enter mark lee.





	on/off

donghyuck experienced his first heat at the age of fifteen, a bit earlier than most. it had happened while he was over at his friend’s place, totally out of the blue.

normally when your heat, especially your first one, is approaching, there are warning signs. these signs include stomach aches, getting feverish, having headaches and, in some cases, nausea.

the red-haired boy hadn’t gotten any of these signs though, and it ended up with his friend’s mom having to drive him home at 4 am.

donghyuck was embarrassed, that’s for sure, but at the time of the happening, he couldn’t have cared less. the feeling of unease and being so incredibly uncomfortable and hot to the point where he felt like his body was burning up from the inside had made him forget the feeling of shame.

the young boy couldn’t really remember much of it either, which didn’t really surprise him. he was pretty out of it after all.

his friend, who’s name is renjun, had seen the entire thing in action though, and had later told him he looked awful. the older of the two had gotten terrified, scared of his own sub-gender revelation.

only a year later renjun followed donghyuck and had his first heat. he had however shown signs of this prior and knew it was coming. the red-haired boy could remember it well because renjun was absent from school for an entire week.

that resulted in donghyuck having to actually socialize with other people, which wasn’t as bad as he first had thought it was going to be.

the young boy ended up making a few more friends (which renjun wasn’t too happy about when he first got back). that, of course, changed when he actually met jeno and jaemin, his current boyfriends.

they had a few problems at first. both jaemin and jeno were alphas, so they weren’t really sure if it was going to work out. alpha and alpha relationships had a tendency not to, but with them it did work.

jeno was a very calm and collected alpha and didn’t fit into the stereotype of alphas being too dominant or controlling at nature. the younger of the two alphas had a more possessive nature but was very loving and caring. and whenever their alphas had a clashing, which happened from time to time, renjun would be there to stop anything from going too far.

as for donghyuck, who still was very much single, he somewhat just fitted into the whole puzzle. well, most of the time that is. there are times where he has no interest in being a part of their doings, and at those times he had chenle and jisung. but of course, when those two also got together at the age of sixteen, chenle finally having gotten the courage to ask out jisung, donghyuck was alone.

not _alone_ alone, just feeling a bit left out.

and then entered mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this will go but ok hi. thanks for reading!!
> 
> also i'm not fluent in english so pls let me know if you see any mistakes hhe


End file.
